In the country, many people like to set out a deer feeder to attract deer on to their property or provide feed to the deer during the winter or other hard times. Over the years, automated feeders have been developed which are intended to automatically feed a small quantity of feed to the ground over time. Such feeders are often wind powered or powered by small electric devices using common batteries.
While such feeders are somewhat effective, they do suffer a number of disadvantages. For example, they are often difficult and inconvenient to load. Also, many feeders can be operated in a position where the feed simply empties out of the feeder on to the ground all at one time, defeating the purpose of the feeder in providing a constant, uniform discharge. All known existing feeders have a flat bottom, leaving up to 20% of the corn still in the feeder. The handle at the top of the known existing feeders will not allow a bucket to hang straight and the pressure from the weight of the corn will make the top of the bucket oblong, making it difficult to take off and put on the top. Therefore, a need exists for an improved feeder which will provide more convenience and better distribution of the feed.